Sin remedio
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Estaba enamorado de él. Sin remedio, y desde hace mucho tiempo...


Al parecer, hubo un huracán en el País del Agua, hace algunos días, y como siempre que eso pasaba, los vestigios de tormenta viajaban en nubes cargadas de agua, guiados por la ruta del viento, kilómetros y kilómetros, hasta llegar al País del Fuego. Por eso, hoy, estaba lloviendo en Konoha. No podía haber clima más deprimente. El cielo se veía gris y uniforme. No habían truenos, pero las gotas que derramaba el firmamento caían a morir contra el suelo de la ciudad, y todos estaban en sus casas, resguardados, para no pescar ningún resfriado. Pero a Naruto Uzumaki parecía no importarle. Caminada con las manos en los bolsillos, recibiendo directo la gélida brisa, que le calaba hasta los huesos. Sin traer su protector en la frente, los rubios cabellos mojados le caían sobre el rostro. Y sus ojos azules, ahora estaban tan apagados, que parecía el azul del agua en medio del océano durante un ciclón, en vez del deslumbrante cielo tan iluminado como su sonrisa. Hace no mucho, se había encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo, y en aquellos ojos escarlata que alguna vez brillaron al protegerlo, ahora parecían manchados de sangre. Y los negros, que antes lucían como brillantes obsidianas, ahora eran iguales al vacío del espacio, donde no hay estrellas para brillar. Y haberlo visto, su sonrisa cínica que vagamente se parecía a la orgullosa de la persona más importante para él, su voz que tenía el mismo timbre, pero ahora sonaba helada como la de un muerto, había dolido más que el Kyuubi desgarrando su piel. Había ardido más que el fuego. Porque Sasuke era su amigo. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, o cuántas cosas despreciables hiciera, jamás cambiaría el hecho de que era Sasuke, que tenía su boca, su nariz, el mismo rostro, y jamás cambiaría que era el primer, y más importante de los lazos con otras personas que tuvo. Y aún así, él deseaba tan fervientemente cortar ese vínculo que unía sus corazones. Irónico, a veces, pensaba que el simple hecho de que quisiera cortarlo, significaba, que había algo muy grande entre los dos que ocupada sus pensamientos; pero, ¿de qué sirve saber que eres importante para alguien, cuando lo único que hace es lastimarte?; sin embargo, Naruto no quería renunciar, renunciar a lo que había sido su pensamiento cada día durante tanto tiempo, no quería renunciar a su mejor amigo.

"Te mataré porque quiero" había salido de esos labios tan perfectos. Y lo único que el rubio pudo hacer, fue mantenerse pasmado, y cuando lo sintió cerca, su corazón dio un brinco.

Sacó de su bolsillo una mano, y consigo, una banda azul con el símbolo de la aldea grabado en metal. Delineó con el pulgar la raya que tallaba el símbolo.

"No lograrás hacerme ni un rasguño en la frente" había dicho Sasuke. Sonrió de lado al recordar que él mismo había hecho esa marca. Observó la banda con mucho cariño, y su mirada se tornó nostálgica. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, y colocó el protector contra su pecho, mientras la mente se le inundaba de momentos del pasado que atesoraba celosamente en una cajita de su corazón.

¿Tendría el Uchiha también una pequeña cajita, aunque fuera muy chiquita y estuviera arrumbada en el fondo, llena de telarañas? Si es que así era, no importa como, se encargaría de sacarla, y una vez fuera, le haría tan feliz que la cajita de momentos valiosos entre los dos, fuera enorme. Muchas veces se preguntó, qué pasaría si hubiera sido otro el que dejara la aldea. Quiso creer que haría lo mismo por cualquiera; pero no era así. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era especial para él, que el lugar que ocupaba, nadie, nunca, ningún tipo de persona sería capaz de llenar. Ni Sakura, de quien se supone gustaba. ¿Por qué le había comenzado a gustar ella? Cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado: ya que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, él la conquistaría y le ganaría por fin en algo a ese idiota engreído. ¿Es acaso que todo su mundo giraba en torno a Sasuke? Tal vez, realmente era así, tal vez, no tenerlo cerca dolía tanto... Porque en realidad... Estaba enamorado de él. Sin remedio, y desde hace mucho tiempo...


End file.
